


【源海＋all海】狩猎者

by Smalltemper



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, 腹黑始源警告
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalltemper/pseuds/Smalltemper
Summary: 霸道总裁和他的小猫咪all海，不喜勿入！





	【源海＋all海】狩猎者

Super junior里大多都是苦过来的孩子，当大家凑在一起一份炸酱面几个人分着吃的时候，崔始源可以随时回到离公司最近的一处房子，享受妈妈让家里的阿姨专门炖的参鸡汤。

但是，他往往更愿意和大家一起，吃两口凉透的炒年糕都笑的一脸满足憨厚。

金希澈是个聪明人，他问过崔始源，“累不累啊，你这个有钱的小子”。

谁说不累呢？他不喜欢廉价的炸酱面干巴巴糊在嘴里的口感，也不喜欢劣质香精味道的水果牛奶，一群半大小子跳舞跳的大汗淋漓，围在一起汗味热腾腾的蒸进鼻腔，他还是喜欢家里熏香幽远沉静的味道。

可是，李东海连蹦带跳地不好好走路冲过来，胳膊挂在他的后颈上，“始源！始源！给我买牛奶吧！买牛奶吧！买牛奶吧！买牛奶吧！”小少年弯着亮晶晶的大眼睛看着他，尖尖的小虎牙讨人喜欢的不行。

唉……怎么能舍得离开这群人呢？全心全意地彼此依赖着，哪怕前路艰难，也搀扶着共同进退。可是，这在他的家庭，是一种低级生存方式，只有强者独善其身，弱者自然淘汰。很小的时候，崔父就翻着家谱告诫他，“你永远不要把自己当成一个普通人。”

很庆幸，崔始源接受到的教育不仅仅是高人一等的家族荣誉感和使命感，还有与家族相配的知识涵养。不然的话，他可能在李东海靠在他肩膀上睡得流口水的时候，就要考虑着离开这些“普通人”了。

李东海是个穷孩子。在一群人里困难的十分突出的那种。

朴正洙揣着不多的钱带着他和李赫宰去吃汉堡，小孩看到圆鼓鼓胖乎乎的汉堡时大眼睛闪闪发亮，小虎牙在下唇上咬出浅浅印记，半是害羞半是兴奋的捧着汉堡，跟他黏糊糊地撒娇。

“哥，汉堡长得好可爱哦！”

朴正洙恨不得一颗心都化了，又从明天的饭钱里拿出一部分给孩子们买了可乐。

崔始源作为一群人里的“大财阀”，自然而然成为了经常请客吃饭的人，时不时还拿着家里带来的营养品慰藉少年们营养缺乏的身体。

在大家一哄而上分着崔始源带来的好东西时，李东海总是最后伸手过来的人，拿着大家挑剩的东西也开心地跟捧着蜜罐的小熊似的。时间长了，崔始源就会偷偷给他开小灶，养猫一样给他准备喜欢的食物。

“始源呐，你真是个好人！我要怎么回报你才好呀~”

回报什么啊，养猫的哪个图自家猫咪回报啥了，好好的健康快乐的生活着，能时不时给吸一下撸一下就很满足了。

平和慷慨的崔始源要说在这些人里嫉妒谁，也就是李赫宰了。嫉妒，是家族教育里不允许存在的恶劣心性，可他就是控制不住自己。他想，为什么李东海要对冷心冷面的李赫宰那么好，比对自己还好呢？

很久之前，他们深夜练习结束后的一个夜晚，李东海要和郑允浩一起回汗蒸房睡觉，崔始源看着李东海最近因为生病愈加消瘦的身板，瘪下去的小脸蛋，偷偷拉他到一边。

“东海，你要不然跟我回去住吧，就公司附近的那套房子，我也住那儿。”

李东海稍稍瞪大了眼睛，似乎惊讶于他家竟然在公司旁还有房子，“谢谢你呀始源，我得和允浩哥一起回汗蒸房，他一个人会孤独的。”

崔始源劝说无用，只能退而求其次，“那我送你回去吧，路上给你买好吃的带回去。”

“好啊！我有想喝的牛奶呢！”

如果知道李东海想要的就是普通的草莓牛奶，还是那种没什么营养的香精牛奶的话，崔始源一定会带着他直接进进口食品超市。

“始源呐，我想喝这个！就这个，好不好，好不好？”……行吧，李东海高兴就好。

“我们多拿两盒吧，赫宰最喜欢这个牛奶了！明天带给他！”

李赫宰喜欢什么，跟他有什么关系。尽管是为了讨李东海欢心，崔始源还是觉得胃里泛酸。

“始源呐，如果我小的时候就有好喝的牛奶该多好啊！我跟你讲哦，我以前上学之前太饿了就去教堂后面的水龙头喝水，喝饱了再去上课。”

崔始源看着他天真快乐的说出曾经辛酸的生活，抬头揉揉了他的小脑袋，“没关系，我们东海以后都不会这么辛苦了。”现在，李东海的身边有崔始源了。

李东海后来说崔始源是他的hero，是真心实意的。虽然后来的崔始源把他当做宠物……又或者是个玩物，但是，他永远都能在李东海有困难的时候随叫随到，帮他解决问题，无论是在正常朋友关系时，还是不正常性伴侣关系时。

“东海，是那个男人强迫你，对吗？”

崔始源盘腿坐在地板上，抓着李东海膝盖上紧攥的小拳头，这种事他听得多了，也见得多了，没有其他人那么震惊难以接受，不就是各取所需的捷径而已，不光彩罢了。

李东海如果真的一心攀附权势，他也就当李东海被欲望迷了双眼，不会怪他走了歪路，大不了，以后歪到他这里。但是，如果李东海是被欺负了，这笔账其他人讨不回来，他崔始源一定要替李东海讨个公道。

“……始源呐，我，我是自愿去的酒局。”李东海没说完，那些挣扎欺辱自己默默哽在喉咙里，没必要，他想，没必要给始源找麻烦，他知道始源一定会依靠家里的力量教训那个男人，李东海已经欠他很多了。还有，那个男人恼羞成怒会不会……对李赫宰他们不利。

“东海，不要害怕，我可以帮你。”

“不用，谢谢你，始源。”

崔始源没再说话，放开李东海温热的手，转身出去，他给家里打了电话，得知他要查这件事情，管家冷漠在电话那边提醒他，“少爷，你知道，这件事不会对你产生影响，查是不必的。”

崔始源不自觉紧紧握住手机，“现在不会，以后呢？防微杜渐总没错。”真是个漂亮的借口，说谎可不是家族必修，但他一定可以高分通过。

事情再怎么查，也只能查到李东海跟着那个男人去了酒局，喝醉之后和男人一起离开，去了酒店。至此，崔始源开始相信，李东海真的有了什么不为人知的野心，他亲手喂养的小猫趁他不注意做了坏事。真是个小坏蛋。崔始源把那个男人的个人信息加密锁在手机里，小猫是做了坏事，勾引他做坏事的人总得付出点代价。

李东海自从那件事之后经常失眠，又或者整夜整夜做噩梦，凌晨才能踏实下来，早上自然起不来床，以前哥哥弟弟宠他，会任由他睡懒觉，做好早餐，再轻声细语哄他起来，现在，他恍惚着房间出来时，李赫宰禁皱着眉头一脸不耐。

“李东海，你是找了捷径一步登天，但我们可比不上你，哪有睡懒觉的资格。”

李东海昏昏沉沉的脑袋瞬间清醒，他低着头，努力想把自己缩起来，这样那些刀剑一样锋利的话语就不会直直戳在柔软的心脏上。

他红着眼睛迅速洗漱好跟着大家一起跑通告，没有人给他准备早饭，他就饿着上舞台，胃里一边绞痛，一边有种变态的轻松，仿佛他的身体受着苦痛，他的灵魂就越能得到救赎。

没有人再把李东海放在心上，他成了个所谓的“小人”，平时的照顾关爱都瞬间离他远去，于是他学着忍耐和承受，不再挑食任性，恨不能包揽宿舍所有活计，越来越安静，不跟他讲话他能沉默一整天。

这样下去不久，他的身体就越来越差，跑完通告回来下车的时候眼前一黑，软绵绵倒在地上，其他人吓了一跳，强仁黑着脸反应迅速地一把抱起李东海安置在车里，朴正洙也反应过来催促着经纪人赶紧去医院，剩下几个人站在停车场心急如焚。

崔始源这几天没有通告，回家里处理了些事情才回宿舍，他知道李东海今晚有个通告，所以在客厅里等着他回来，谁能想到，等来了魂不守舍满脸焦急的一群人。“怎么了？出什么事了？特哥他们呢？”

“东海昏倒了，特哥和强仁哥送他去医院了……”李赫宰颓丧地坐在沙发上，抓着上了发胶微硬的头发。

崔始源知道，时候到了。

这段时间，他随着其他人一起将李东海置于排斥苛责的境地，看着李东海因为冷漠无情的对待日日煎熬，任由他艰难的生活，金希澈可不能时时刻刻顾得上李东海，崔始源可以，但他没有。他需要在李东海在失去一切之后以一个英雄的身份拯救他，这样，他才可以在众多李东海爱着的人里拥有一个不同的地位。

第二天下午，李东海虚浮着脚步回到宿舍，身后的朴正洙不甚明显地准备随时伸手扶他，可李东海哪里敢奢求一点哥哥的爱护，硬是咬着牙一个人坚持到宿舍。

李赫宰枯坐在客厅里等他，看到李东海进门赶忙起身想去查看他的情况，又愣是停在半路，就这么一瞬时，崔始源带着满眼关切，与往日一样亲密地搂住李东海的腰，小心地护着他回到房间。

李赫宰眼睁睁看着崔始源半抱着李东海和自己擦肩而过，心中五味杂陈。

崔始源把李东海好好安置再床上，给他盖好被子，看着李东海盯着他，眼睛里又是欣喜又是不安。

“盯着我干嘛，也觉得我像匹马吗？”崔始源笑着给他掖上被角，在床边坐下。

李东海也小心翼翼地笑了，勾着唇角，连颗小虎牙都没露。

“东海，怎么就照顾不好自己呢？这可怎么办，以后我又得成为任小女王差遣的骑士了。”崔始源故作苦恼地皱眉瘪嘴，一副搞笑的滑稽模样，终于成功逗乐了小女王。

李东海看着崔始源努力逗他的傻样，没忍住咯咯笑个不停，笑着笑着，眼泪就流了下来。

崔始源温暖的大手抚过他的眼角，贴上他柔软的脸颊轻轻摩挲，“别哭了，再哭骑士就要以死明志了，我还有个好消息要告诉你呢。”

李东海乖巧地在他手心里蹭了蹭，眨巴着眼睛等他开口。

“那个男人，被撤职了。”

李东海在他手心里猛地一颤，眼泪流的更凶。

“谢谢你，始源。”

轻轻拍着李东海哄他安然入睡，看着他苍白着的小脸，崔始源终于露出了志在必得的笑容。不用谢，我的小猫。

从那之后，super junior就陷入了一种尴尬的氛围。朴正洙他们还是不愿原谅李东海，但也没有再针对他，只是不怎么跟他说话。李东海在金希澈不在的时候，多了一个停靠的港湾——崔始源。

申东熙作为自始至终的对李东海别无二致的人，却并不为李东海高兴。他甚至隐隐的担忧，跟他对李东海隐藏的很好的关心照顾不同，崔始源过于高调了。

还没等申东熙想清楚然后给李东海提个醒，崔始源就挂了老好人的微笑来跟他商量换房间，“神童哥，东海跟我说他总是睡不好，你平时通告多，他又不敢影响你总自己忍着，我想着，要不我们换下房间吧，经纪人那边我已经沟通好了。”

跟经纪人说好了再来跟他说哪里还是商量，说是通知还恰当点。申东熙只能跟崔始源换了房间，脑子里一直抓不到的头绪终于有了些感觉，崔始源到底想做什么呢？答案只会跟李东海有关。

和李东海同住才知道，原来他睡眠质量那么差，怪不得每天精神恍惚，越来越消瘦。崔始源买来安神助眠的香薰，又带他去看了医生开了药，渐渐的，那些噩梦不再出现，失眠的情况也大有好转。

李东海开始从阴影里走出一些，在崔始源面前恢复了些原本的性子，半夜爬到崔始源床上撒娇非要一起睡。崔始源就抱着怀里软乎乎的猫咪，跟自己讲，再等等，再等等。

这等着等着，自己爱着宠着的小猫就被朴正洙弄的浑身是伤，惊惶地缩在床上发抖。

“别碰我！”李东海用被子蒙住自己，拒绝崔始源拉开被子看看他。

“东海，东海你怎么了？我很担心，赫宰说你受了伤，让我记得给你上药。怎么回事？谁伤了你？”崔始源冷着脸却温言软语的跟李东海说话，生怕再惊着他。

“求求你，始源，求求你，别看我……”

崔始源听见李东海的哭腔更加心神不定，李赫宰又不肯说发生了什么，脸色差的像是要跟谁去拼命，他也不好再追问。于是他轻轻拍拍被子里的小猫，“好，我不看，我先出去，有事就叫我。”

朴正洙在厨房里煮汤，李东海最喜欢的加了嫩豆腐的酱汤。“始源，汤快煮好了，你一会儿给东海端进去。”

“特哥，你很久没给东海煮汤了。”崔始源觉得不对劲，朴正洙突然就心软原谅东海了？

“是啊……很久了，以后哥会常煮的。”

“为什么？”

朴正洙没回答他，拿出李东海喜欢的那个带卡通小熊的碗，盛好汤，“哥对不起他。”

端着汤回房间的时候，李东海还是一动不动地缩在被子里，崔始源轻手轻脚放下碗，坐在自己的床上看着李东海，他不知道发生了什么，但可以确定的是，他的小猫被人欺负了。

凌晨时分，天边放出一丝光亮，崔始源睁着酸涩的双眼整夜未眠，李东海还是没有动静，他小心地掀开被子，小猫就脸颊红扑扑的睡着，眼睛不正常的红肿。崔始源怜惜的轻点在李东海的眼尾，指尖的温度有些灼人，手背覆在他额头上才确定李东海发了高烧。

“东海？东海，醒醒……”李东海依旧安稳的闭着眼睛。

崔始源手忙脚乱的翻出医药箱，微微扯开李东海的衣领给他量体温，那个冒着血丝周围结了血痂的咬痕就暴露在他眼前。

崔始源难以置信的看着明显带着情色痕迹的白皙脖颈，沉下脸拉起李东海的上衣，腰侧的青紫和抽打的红肿一直蔓延进睡裤里。

他使劲闭上眼睛大口大口的喘气，胸中的怒火要从喉咙里喷出来，手指攥的生疼。他在床边站了许久，如同一座雕像，然后突然转身床头柜上的汤碗摔个了粉碎。

李东海这一病就躺了三四天，不愿意讲话，拒绝吃药和吃饭，每天就缩在被子里，像是蜗牛躲进自己的壳。崔始源就每天每天陪着他，千方百计的哄他吃些东西。

李赫宰嗫喏着送过来一支药膏，嘱咐他记得涂。确实，李东海那里还伤着，只能在他撑不住睡着时偷偷上药。天知道崔始源看到红肿出血的小穴时有多么愤怒和不甘。

夜里，崔始源开着床头灯，轻轻拉开李东海的睡裤给他上药，修长的手指细致地沾了药膏涂在穴口，又慢慢的伸进一些涂抹在内壁上。

“……不脏吗？”

本以为睡着的李东海突然出声，崔始源在他穴里的手指猛地一颤，引出李东海一声细小的呻吟。

“我的小女王哪里脏？这里吗？受伤了我很心疼的。”

“为什么，始源，为什么，你不会嫌弃我吗？”鼻音浓重带着哽咽，听的崔始源心里抽痛。

他亲昵的在穴口揉了揉，半搂起李东海让他靠在自己怀里。

“崔始源永远不会嫌弃李东海的。崔始源最爱李东海了。”

李东海在他的猎网里丢盔弃甲，崔始源的温柔像是他的续命良药，他莽撞的抬头吻上崔始源带着胡茬的下巴，口齿不清的恳求。

“始源，你爱我对不对？你不会欺负我的，不会嫌弃我，对吗？”

“对。”崔始源扶着他的后脑，贴上被泪水沾湿的双唇，“我爱你。”

李东海胡乱的向崔始源索吻，一只手抚摸上他硬挺的欲望，一只手伸向后方带着崔始源的手指不管不顾的往穴里抽插。

“东海，别这样，你伤还没好。”

“求你了，始源，不要讨厌我，你摸摸我，我不脏的……”

崔始源用心良苦了那么久，终于等来了这一刻。小猫在怀里哭泣恳求他的安慰，他怎么能放开渴望已久的软玉温香？

“东海，你要好好听我的话，要乖乖在我身边，只有我不讨厌你，知道吗？”

崔始源翻身压住李东海，拽下李东海的衣服，极尽温柔地吻过他每一寸肌肤，舌尖在依旧泛红的伤痕上流连，抓起李东海的脚踝，弓着身子从细嫩的大腿根吻到精致的脚踝。

李东海小猫似的呻吟，哭腔里都带着糯叽叽黏糊糊的小奶音，他急切的拉起崔始源紧紧环住他的脖子，“始源……始源……”

“东海，记住，我是你唯一能依靠的人，明白吗？”

李东海颠三倒四地重复着他的话，“你是……唯一的……我唯一的……”

崔始源得到了想要的回应，沉腰将硬的流水的阴茎送进湿软的小穴，伤口撕裂的疼痛让李东海矛盾的既惧怕又安心，那是始源，始源爱他，不会厌弃他。

温柔缓慢的抽插让李东海在性爱里品尝到了一丝甜蜜，朴正洙对他的伤害和侮辱正在被崔始源洗刷掉，和崔始源做爱是他这么多天来最放松最安全的时刻。

高潮时，崔始源摆腰加速抽送，想要拔出来射在李东海大腿上时，被李东海箍住了后腰，“不要……特哥他……我想要你的……在里面……”

崔始源听懂了他的意思，顺从自己的欲望深深抵在小穴深处释放爱液。这一刻，李东海发现，只有做爱被占有才能让他离那个被强暴被欺辱的自己远一些，再远一些。

那次温柔的性事之后，李东海开始和崔始源形影不离，一旦失眠或者做噩梦，就乖巧地一下下啄吻崔始源的唇，向他表达自己的索求。

李东海的身体像是毒药，让他上瘾，他毫不顾忌的在李东海身体上留下印记，明目张胆的宣示对李东海的所有权。

他以为自己终于把控了李东海的身心，把小猫锁在了自己身边，可没想到，小猫越来越贪心。从他身上获得的安全感不足够再支撑他远离梦魇和自我厌弃，于是，李赫宰成为了小猫下一个避风港，他在和崔始源享受完一场性爱后转身就带着满身痕迹和灌满后穴的精液去找李赫宰继续翻云覆雨。

崔始源所有的谋划都成为一场泡影，家族里的佼佼者在李东海面前一败涂地。

“始源呐，你答应过我不讨厌我的，对吗。”

是，东海，我答应过你，可你也承诺过，我是你的唯一。

和大家一起分享你才是不失去你的唯一途径，对吗？


End file.
